Ginny & Malfoy Prisoners of Love
by MontyPython09
Summary: A romantic comedy where you get both points of view. Find out what the two love birds are thinking in this funny story about Ginny & Malfoy.
1. I Want Candy

A/N

Please let me know what you think of my story!! Also this is my first fan fiction so if it's really sucky...please let me know! Also I'm going for the really over the top funny stuff...so work with me!! Thanks a bunch!

- Ginny -

"Hello young Weasley!" Mr.Honeyduke greeted as Ginny and Luna stroll into his sweet shoppe. Ginny waves to him as she begins to search for Chocolate Frogs & Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Luna follows her through the shoppe always with a dazed look on her face. They browse through the bright colored candies all in their neat little rows.

The little bell on the door chimes every once in a while announcing that some body is coming, or going. Ginny and Luna don't pay much attention to it, or the people causing it. Eventually Ginny found her Chocolate Frogs, but got Pumpkin Pasties instead of Bertie Bott's Beans. She then sat down next to Luna at the bright red counter by the register.

The bell on the door chimed, and for some reason Ginny looked up as one of her Chocolate Frogs leapt off the counter. A handsome boy entered the shoppe, accompanied by his to friends. (Cue slow motion!) The boy took off his hat and shook out his locks of golden hair.

Ginny sighed as she rested her chin on her hand. She couldn't help but stare. Ginny sighed again. Luna looked up at Ginny quizzically. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Luna put her hand on Ginny's forehead.

"Hmmmm...no temperature" Luna thought out loud," Well there must be something wrong!" Luna said doctor like. Luna then tried to see what Ginny was staring at. She looked left of Ginny, then right, and up, and down. But Luna could never quite figure out what Ginny could be staring at.

"Oh well," Luna said defeated as she rested her chin on her hand and gazed off into the galaxy.

Ginny sighed once more. She hears the sound of the lake in the background. Suddenly she's running on the shore, arms outstretched. Running towards her is the blonde haired boy of her dreams.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She shook her head to find she was still in Honeydukes. She looks up to see who had tapped her, but they had gone. Annoyed that someone had awoken her from her wonderful daydream she got up. Looking to her left was Luna still staring into the distance. She grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the shoppe with her.

- Malfoy -

Malfoy, trailed by Crabbe & Goyle walks into Honeydukes. Malfoy removes his hat and shakes his head. (So he does not have hat hair!) As he walks over to the Licorice Wands he realizes he's being watched. He spins around only to see the most beautiful creature in all the land.

Her fiery red hair flowing over her shoulders like waterfalls. The dreamy expression made him weak at the knees. Her hazel eyes sparkle like diamonds.

Malfoy drops the Sugar Quills he's holding and walks over to her. He taps her on the shoulder; unsure of what to say he only knew he had to talk to her. Suddenly Crabbe & Goyle grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the store.

A/N

If you are confused this story is done from two points of views (Ginny & Malfoy)...but the same scene...let me know what you think! I'm writing chapter 2 now!!!


	2. Funny Fireworks

A/N

Buttons-Thank you for reviewing my story!! It meant a lot to me, very sorry about my grammar problems...I'll try to work on them! To all the rest of my fabulous readers, review please!

-Ginny-

Ginny, still holding Luna's arm stomps out into the snow. Suddenly she calms down and forgets why she was angry. It was as if the snow had cooled her down. She let go of Luna, who was still staring out into space, and began to walk down the street.

She pops her head into the Three Broomsticks where she sees Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. She goes and plops down next to Neville who smiled when he saw her. Luna glides into the pub and spies Madam Rosmerta with a copy of The Quibbler. Luna then proceeds to talk to Rosmerta about the disappearing race of Puffskeins.

"Hello Ginny!" Hemione says friendly.

"Hmmmm, hi Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Anyways," Neville stuttered, "Hermione what was our potions homework?" Neville then smiled sweetly at Ginny, Ginny smiled politely back.

"Our homework was one parchment on Polyjuice Potion and it's side effects," Hermione said all-knowing like. Ron and Harry laughed remembering second year when Hermione turned into a cat.

"Meow!" Ron purred. Harry laughed with Ron. Hermione, who did not find this funny, stomped on Ron's foot.

"Ouch!" Ron whimpered.

Ginny, not phased by any of this gazed out the dirty window. Neville looking confused he got up and said, "Thanks Hermione, bye Ginny!" Ginny waved kindly, and he left. Once they were sure he could not here, Ginny and Hermione began to giggle.

"Why are they laughing?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oww!" Ron complained.

"Sorry! Forgot my hat, bye Ginny!" Neville said as he returned to the table getting his hat. Walking backwards, and in fact putting his hat on backwards as well he bumped into Hannah Abbot.

"Sorry," He blushed and scrambled out of the pub. Hermione and Ginny at this point were in tears they were laughing so hard, Harry and Ron began laughing too. Still giggling Ginny left the pub, Luna drifted out behind her.

- Malfoy -

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Do you know who that was?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem with that?" Malfoy said as he brushed dirt off his shoulder, and put his hat back on. He then began to walk to the three Broomsticks. He peered inside to find the love of his life sitting down with Neville, Ron, Harry, & Hermione.

"Potter," Malfoy muttered. He stormed away walking briskly into Zonko's Joke Shop. He then picked up a Colonel Filibuster No Heat Wet Start Firework, and pretended to be interested.

Crabbe and Goyle enter the store searching for Malfoy. They walk up to him, but Malfoy ignores them and continues messing with the firecracker. Crabbe & Goyle, being themselves (not too bright!) pick up the fireworks and began to study them just like Malfoy. (Monkey see, monkey do!)

"Idiots," Malfoy muttered. Crabbe and Goyle look up from their rockets and glance at each other.

"Why do I have to have such idiotic friends?" Malfoy thought to himself. Angry he threw down his rocket and burst out of the store. The firework fell into a pile of snow and suddenly shot into the air and exploded in an array of many colors.

"How'd that happen?" Goyle asked a dumbfounded Crabbe.

"Snow," Cho, who was passing by replied.

The two still looked stupefied.

"Snow is frozen water, you know. Wet start fireworks." Cho said again.

"Oh! I get it," Crabbe said as Cho walked away. Crabbe then whispered to Goyle," I still don't get it."


	3. Winter Wonderland

A/N

Terribly sorry Buttons but my fact checker is on permanent holiday, and I haven't read the books in a while! (Also I've never been good with spelling, or English!)

- Ginny -

Still laughing Ginny stumbles into Parvati.

"Sorry!" Ginny giggles, "Luna, Luna are you there?"

Luna catches up to Ginny and replies, "Yes." _Not really all there_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Do you think he likes me?" Ginny asked completely changing the subject. She walked in a peculiar fashion with her eyes set on the Shrieking Shack. She walks up to the fence that blocks the students from getting to it. She rests her elbows on it and rests her chin in her hands, gazing off into the distance.

"Oh look! A Bowtruckle!" Luna said as she chases it into the forest.

Ginny sighed thinking about you-know-who. (And I don't mean Voldemort!) She hears someone coming, but she paid no attention to them. She figured it was only Luna.

Ginny just stood there leaning on the fence staring at the Shrieking Shack. She leaned forward and CRACK! The fence came crumbling to the ground and Ginny rolled down the snowy hill.

The person to her right, who she thought was Luna, came running down the hill to see if she was all right. At the bottom hill, looking a mess and positively mortified, someone reached out there hands to help her up. She grabbed their hands and stood up. She looked down to brush some snow off her hoodie. When she looked up she saw none other than, Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy -

Angry, Malfoy marched down the street and went to the clearing by the Shrieking Shack. _At least Crabbe and Goyle shouldn't find me_ Malfoy thought to himself. When he finally reached the fence he rested his arms on it, and looked into the distance. He heard the sound of something falling and he looked down to his right then left. He saw his wand in the snow. He picked it up and that's when he realized he wasn't alone.

Malfoy didn't much care; he couldn't see who it was at this distance. Suddenly the fence shook and began to lean forward. Malfoy looked quickly left as the other person began tumbling down the hill. Worried they might be hurt, he ran down the hill to help them.

As he reached the bottom he realized who it was. He recognized her flowing red hair. Malfoy reached out his hands to help her up. At the touch of her hand he felt weak, just being there made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

She began to brush snow off her beautiful sweater. Then she looked up and there eyes locked. _This is magical_, Malfoy thought. _It's just me... and Ginny_.


	4. Soultry Snow

A/N

Sorry it took me forever to update! I hope you're enjoying my story please review! Also I need a Beta reader! Email me an application (just joking about the application, unless you want to!) my email address is... 

Thanks for caring!

-- GINNY --

Ginny laughed uncomfortably. She looked down at her feet and realized they were still holding hands. She jerked away almost tripping over a branch, but she gracefully recovered.

Ginny snorted, and began uncontrollably laughing. Malfoy began laughing too. Ginny snorted again, and the laughing got louder. Yet slowly the laughing turned to giggles, the giggles into polite smiles. The smiles turn into an uncomfortable silence.

Suddenly a bowtruckle flits past Ginny, following it was Luna. Trotting towards it blissfully unaware.

Laughter once again filled the silence. Malfoy suddenly became as red a phoenix. A sheepish smile crossed is his. He began running his foot through a pile of snow caused but Ginny's fall. She could tell he was nervous about something. But what, she didn't know.

-- MALFOY --

Malfoy was in awe of her radiant beauty. He realized he was still holding her hand; he never wanted to let go. Suddenly Ginny became aware of this too and jerked away. She stumbled over a branch, and almost took another fall.

Malfoy reached out his hand to break her fall, but she regained her balance before she needed his help. "How graceful!" He thought to himself.

Ginny snorted which awoke Malfoy from his thoughts. He looked up at her rather startled. Ginny began to laugh, and so did he. Slowly the laughing died down to a painful silence.

Then a bowtruckle fly's past Ginny, following it was Looney Luna galloping away. "Stupid Luna," Malfoy thought as the two began to laugh again.

"Ginny is so pretty when she laughs, she is pretty all of the time really. I wish she wasn't a Weasley. I only wish I could tell her how I feel." Malfoy thought.

Suddenly his face felt hot, he began running his foot through the cold, wet snow.

"Why a Weasley!"


End file.
